


Peace

by LadyStardust_24



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStardust_24/pseuds/LadyStardust_24
Summary: He did it. But at what cost?





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, there is a major death but it’s peaceful. If you don’t like deaths don’t continue please. This is my first fic. It’s probably rough. I like constructive criticism, just don’t be mean please. :) RIP Stan Lee.

He did it. He really did it.

Tony stares down at Thanos’s lifeless form at his feet. After all the anguish and torment and sleepless nights, replaying his friend’s deaths over and over in his mind, it’s finally over.

He feels the power of the stones still radiating through him and he glances down at his hand. The make-shift housing unit he’d added to his suit to hold the infinity stones he and Carol Danvers had retrieved from multiple points in time is charred and smoking. The stones are completely drained. 

Tony is mildly aware that he can’t feel his arm anymore and the fatigue is bearing down on him like a freight train, full speed ahead. He is also aware of somebody screaming his name. No. Multiple somebodies. 

He sees Strange standing to his right looking worried and saying something, but he can’t seem to make sense of the words. Why are his ears ringing? 

He looks beyond Strange and to his relief, sees his lost friends and acquaintances. All of them. Star Lord, Mantis, Pepper, Hawkeye... Peter. Peter is hugging Aunt May. 

Tony closes his eyes and smiles.

He opens them back up and looks at Strange who is looking right back, having given up on getting answers out of the genius.

“Hi,” Tony says with another smile right before he falls to his knees. Stephen catches him. Tony’s friends are gathering around with concerned looks and as much as he’s missed them and wants them to know that everything is going to be alright, he can’t bear to be there any longer. 

“Take me somewhere else,” he whispers. 

Strange blinks, but then opens a portal and carries Tony through. He hears shouts of protest that get cut off as the portal closes. It’s quiet. The air is getting thick. It’s already hard to breathe but he’s really done for when he sees where Stephen has taken them. 

“I thought a sunset might calm you,” Stephen says. They’re in a large grassy field with a large body of water stretching out as far as the eye could see. “We’re in Norway.” 

“It’s nice. Thanks.” Tony grabs onto Stephens robes as the sorcerer begins to move away. “Just... can you hold me for a sec? I don’t want to feel alone.” 

So they lie on the grass watching the sun, with its reds and golds, sink lower and lower. 

“Do you think it hurts?” 

“What?” Strange asks, startled.

“Dying. Do you think it hurts?”

Strange doesn’t answer for a minute. “I’m sure I wouldn’t know.”

“Liar.”

“That was different.”

They’re quiet.

“Do you think I’ll see my parents?”

Stephen holds him a little tighter. 

“I hope so.”

“Me too.”

Tony takes his last breath as the sun sets and the red and golds go dark.


End file.
